2012-09-15 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 7
The Titans are hanging around the rec room over with their newest member, Superboy! Robin is standing around with a beret, "All right, welcome to the team, Superboy! But if you want to be a real Titan, we're going to have to see what you're made of!" Beast Boy takes a sniff over at him, and remarks, "I think coconuts." Raven mutters, "Only if we knock your heads together." Beast Boy makes a pouty face at Raven. Robin smiles, "Anyways, Titans, it's time for a.." Nightwing goes, "Ooh, ooh, I know this!" The other Titans look petrified at the thought of 'another song and dance number'. Nighting goes, "Training session to show what we can do and how well we do it." The other Titans look shocked that Nightwing has made a credible suggestion. This includes Robin, who's jaw drops. The scene switches over to the Titans Training Gym! Robin is still wearing his beret, "All right. Today's theme is going to be teamwork! Each of us will start off somewhere else in the maze and then have to find one another!" Starfire pipes up, "But friend Sparrow, how can this be teamwork if we do not work together as a team since we start out somewhere else!" Superboy tries to think, "Uhm, I guess we work separately and then we work together since we're a team so we have to learn to work separately but as a team?" Supergirl shrugs, "Tell me again I'm not related to him?" The Titans start, spread out! Beast Boy is currently racing in a giant hamster wheel, "You know, this is really relaxing.." Supergirl is in a maze of mirrors, "Great Scott, how do I know which way to go!? I know, I'll use my Super Girl Sense of Super Direction to know which way to go through the hall of mirrors! It's so simple!" Meanwhile, Robin and Nightwing have somehow ended up on a pair of barrels racing along a raging river! Nightwing looks over at Robin, "It's that time!" Robin looks pained, but nods. "We're in the maze! It's a craze! We're running along! Getting a song!" Robin picks up the chant, "So here we are! Near and far! Going around! Heading to ground!" Nightwing picks up the beat, swaying as the two zoomed along on the river, "Up and down! Back and forth! We'll be a team! That's the dream!" The scene switched over to Starfire, who was for some reason over with Raven, "Tell me, friend Raven.." The two were floating along what would be a long mechanical treadmill with various swinging 'traps' and blades going towards them as they dodged. "Why is it that you are always so mellow and yellow?" Raven sighed, "Starfire, I'm not mellow. I'm just me. And I like being me." Starfire beams, "Well, I like you for just the way you are as well friend Raven!" Raven let out a sigh, "So, we know you can appreciate me for just what I am." She let out a sweatdrop, "So can we get past this now?" Meanwhile, over to Arsenal, who was going his way through a target course, "So.. I have to walk on my hands and fire my bow with my feet?" He's currently walking backwards on his hands, using his toes to shoot arrows from his bow, "Wow, Robin is really thinking how to make this harder! I'll be the best (and probably the first) toe-bowman ever!" A collective groan went up at that pun as he fired off various boxing glove arrows over at numerous targets throughout the maze. The Titans are moving around, still over in their various parts of the large maze, with the different challenges each faces! Other than Beast Boy, who has started to snooze over in his wheel, "Mmm, nappy time.." As it spins and spins with him shifting to the form of an owl to stay on. Supergirl continued to float her way through the hall of mirrors, them getting a kaleidoscopic view of her from a 360 degree angle - in particular her skirt, and it's shortness. "Hmm, I'll need to get the team together! By Rao, it's a maze!" Raven just groaned. Can the Titans find their way through the maze? Can they all get together in time for the pizza party? Raven let out another long-suffering sigh, "You know what, Starfire? I think I have an idea." She gestured, "Let's switch places." And then they were all switched! In Supergirl's maze, Beast Boy came! And was able to use his nose to sniff his way through! Supergirl appeared over in Beast Boy's hamster wheel, using her Super-Girl Super-Smarts to keep it spinning forever to move past! Arsenal stayed where he was, for he would not let anyone else perfect the art of toe-bowing before he could! But Starfire and Raven switched places wtih Robin and Nightwing on the barrels, and since they could fly it was not an issue! And Robin and Nightwing managed to punch and kick their way past the various targets along the assembly line! Then, Nightwing realized, "Uhm, where's Superboy? I thought the point of this was that we would see his powers too!" Superboy waved outside the maze, "Hey, I got us pizza! So we could have a party!" The Titans, now outside of the maze, let out a collective "YAY!"